<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I swear it was an accident by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863315">I swear it was an accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt'>isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spreading Positivity 2020 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Soaking, Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Loves his Jeep, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Stiles Washes the Jeep, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform, TLC for the Jeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched Scott drive off before turning back to his baby, picking up the hose to spray down one of the wheels before dropping it on the ground and bending down to scrub at the well with the sponge he held. His baby deserved only the best care. </p>
<p>Take it through a car wash, who did Scott think he was? Some kind of monster? His Jeep was over twenty-five years old! It was a sensitive thing! It would be like throwing a ninety-year old woman into a gadget-filled shower! No, no. that ninety-year old woman needed a nice bubble bath, with some scented candles and soft loofahs and just, tender loving care. </p>
<p>His Jeep was that ninety-year old woman. Only the best care for his Roscoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spreading Positivity 2020 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I swear it was an accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re being ridiculous, just bring it to a car wash.” </p>
<p>“Scott,” Stiles insisted, turning to point one soapy-handed finger at his best friend and glaring. “You know how picky Roscoe gets. There is no car wash washing for Roscoe. It is done by hand, with love and care, or it is not done at all!” </p>
<p>“You take ten years to wash your car, and we have to go,” Scott insisted, motioning his wrist, despite the fact that he didn’t even have a watch on. “We’re gonna be late.” </p>
<p>“You can go without me, I’ll catch up. It’s only a pack meeting, I’m not really needed anyway.” </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure the Alpha mate’s presence is mandatory,” Scott insisted, even as he started for the street to get on his dirt bike. “But you can explain it to Derek when you show up late.” </p>
<p>“I can also just suck his dick to earn forgiveness,” he called over the roar of Scott starting his bike.</p>
<p>His friend gave him a disgusted look and Stiles cackled maniacally. Anything to make the Betas uncomfortable. They deserved it for the stint of time they’d been calling him ‘mom’ after he and Derek had gotten together. Stiles had <em>not</em> appreciated that, and had retaliated with details on his relationship with their Alpha. </p>
<p>He was good at giving what he got, the Betas should’ve all known that, they grew up with him. Sure, they hadn’t all always been friends until they’d become pack, but they still all knew each other. They’d brought this on themselves. </p>
<p>If they hadn’t wanted to imagine their Alpha fucking their ‘mom,’ then maybe they should’ve thought better than to teasingly call Stiles their mom. Now they were going to suffer for it.</p>
<p><em>Suffer</em>! And Stiles would cackle over it incessantly, because that was the kind of person he was. </p>
<p>He watched Scott drive off before turning back to his baby, picking up the hose to spray down one of the wheels before dropping it on the ground and bending down to scrub at the well with the sponge he held. His baby deserved only the best care. </p>
<p>Take it through a car wash, who did Scott think he was? Some kind of monster? His Jeep was over twenty-five years old! It was a sensitive thing! It would be like throwing a ninety-year old woman into a gadget-filled shower! No, no. that ninety-year old woman needed a nice bubble bath, with some scented candles and soft loofahs and just, tender loving care. </p>
<p>His Jeep was that ninety-year old woman. Only the best care for his Roscoe. </p>
<p>Stiles realized he probably should’ve put on some music now that Scott was gone, but he didn’t want to dry off to get music on, so he just whistled to himself while alternating between scrubbing at the dirt and spraying the area down with the hose. He knew a lot of time was passing, he knew he was late for the pack meeting, but he <em>also</em> knew there was nothing new to discuss today. </p>
<p>Derek had been at his place until close to three that afternoon before heading out—hence his delay in starting on cleaning the Jeep, thank you <em>very</em> much, Derek Hale!—and if he hadn’t mentioned anything during the hours and hours they’d been together, then Stiles wasn’t worried he was missing anything instrumental to his well-being. </p>
<p>Stiles was still working at cleaning off a particularly stubborn stripe of dirt from the back bumper when he heard movement behind him. He hadn’t <em>exactly </em>meant to react by whipping around and spraying his attacker in the face with ice cold water from the hose, but really, anyone who knew him should’ve known better than to sneak up on him. </p>
<p>Apparently even his boyfriend didn’t know him that well, because Derek got a face full of water, sputtering and throwing one hand up to stop the water’s flow from hitting him straight in the eyes. </p>
<p>Stiles cursed and immediately dropped the hose, which ended up being a bad idea since it splashed water all over Derek’s jeans on its way down, and then landed on his left foot, thus soaking into his shoes. </p>
<p>Derek took two steps back, lowered his hand, and glowered at Stiles while looking very much like a disgruntled wet dog. </p>
<p>And adorable disgruntled wet dog, but a disgruntled wet dog all the same. </p>
<p>Stiles brought one hand up to cover his mouth, both in horror and also in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Derek looked fucking <em>miserable</em>, but also so damn adorable, Stiles could hardly <em>stand</em> it! And, to be fair, it was Derek’s own fault. He should know better than to sneak up on Stiles like that. </p>
<p>Monsters were always trying to eat him, and not all of them wanted to eat Stiles the same way Derek did, so really, nine times out of ten it was the non-fun eating. Stiles had to be <em>prepared</em>, okay! Top of his game! Always on point! </p>
<p>If nine times out of ten was the bad kind of eating, then Derek had a one-hundred percent chance of regretting sneaking up on him, it was just basic math. </p>
<p>“I swear it was an accident,” Stiles said from behind his hand. </p>
<p>“I’d believe it more if you didn’t sound so amused,” Derek grumbled, pulling off his jacket and shaking it out. His shirt underneath was only partly wet due to the protection the jacket provided, but the front was wet enough to stick to his skin. Stiles really liked what he saw. Of course, he liked it better when there was <em>no</em> shirt, but he would take what he could get whenever it was offered up to him on a silver platter like this. Yes please, wet and muscled Derek Hale standing in his driveway. </p>
<p>“You missed the pack meeting.”</p>
<p>“You delayed Roscoe’s bath, so really, that was your fault,” Stiles informed him, turning back to the Jeep and resuming the hard scrubbing of the bumper. If he could just get that stupid stain off, he’d be immeasurably happy. </p>
<p>And almost done, too. That too. He only had one more side of the Jeep left to do before he was finished. Maybe Scott was right and he <em>did</em> spend ten years cleaning it, but still. Ninety-year old lady requiring finesse and care! </p>
<p>“Have you just been out here all afternoon washing the Jeep?”</p>
<p>“She is <em>sensitive</em>!” Stiles insisted, turning to glare at Derek. “Only the best for my baby!” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything,” Derek insisted, bringing his hands up in surrender. “You could’ve just asked me to help you earlier instead of waiting for me to leave.” </p>
<p>“I don’t mind washing Roscoe alone,” Stiles said, pouring more soap onto the sponge and then moving to finish up the last side of the vehicle. “I like the company, but I don’t need anyone else getting wet because I’m overly sensitive about my car.” </p>
<p>“It’s an important car,” Derek insisted, moving up beside him and watching him scrub back and forth on another stubborn patch of grime. “And a majority of the dirt on it is the pack’s fault. I don’t mind helping out.” </p>
<p>“Help out by getting me some food, I’m starving.” </p>
<p>Derek chuckled, kissing his temple, but obediently moved into the house to fetch him some nourishment. Stiles knew there was some cold pizza in the fridge, and half a chicken wrap from the night before. Knowing Derek, he’d bring out the wrap, because he didn’t like that Stiles didn’t always eat healthy food. </p>
<p>Oh well, the wrap was good too. </p>
<p>As predicted, Derek emerged with the wrap in one hand, and a piece of pizza in the other, which he was stuffing into his mouth. Like a meanie-poo-pants. </p>
<p>Stiles didn’t argue it though, or he wouldn’t get the wrap, either. He just opened his mouth and Derek shoved the wrap into it, letting him take a bite before pulling it back. Stiles chewed while he continued washing his car, Derek lingering behind him with his wrap and telling him what he’d missed from the pack meeting. </p>
<p>Nothing much, as he’d already assumed. Derek just liked having them even when nothing was going on because it was a good way to keep up to date with everyone and bond a little bit. Stiles usually always went, but Roscoe had been in some serious need of TLC today. Poor thing was always being overworked, the pack was truly cruel to his poor old Jeep. </p>
<p>It felt like it took him an eternity to finish up, but eventually, the Jeep was all nice and spotless, a little shiny from all the rinsing he’d done, and the final spray to make sure he’d gotten literally every nook and cranny. </p>
<p>The wrap was long gone, Derek had gone to lean back against the tree in the front yard, watching him like a creeper, and Stiles was soaked with pruney hands. Still, the Jeep looked perfect, just the way he liked it. </p>
<p>“Done,” he informed Derek, turning to grin at him. </p>
<p>“You realize that took entirely too long, right?” Derek teased, pushing away from the tree and moving up beside him. He rubbed gently at Stiles’ back while they both stared at the newly cleaned vehicle. “Did you want to go catch a movie and grab some dinner after?” </p>
<p>“Only if we take the Camaro,” Stiles said. </p>
<p>Derek let out a small laugh, kissed his temple, and told him to go get cleaned up while he went to get his car. It occurred to Stiles that Derek hadn’t driven over, but the Werewolf often didn’t. He liked to run, so he’d probably just run over after the pack meeting. Like the overly fit, unfair Supernatural creature he was. </p>
<p>Satisfied with his day’s work, Stiles went inside to grab a quick shower and change into some clean clothes, heading down the stairs just in time for Derek to pull up. He blew a kiss to the Jeep while he passed it, laughed at Derek teasingly saying he was getting jealous of a car, and then sank back into the comfort of Derek’s passenger seat. </p>
<p>It may not have been an overly productive day, but at least his Jeep had been given some love, and he was now going to see a movie with his second love. </p>
<p>All in all, a pretty eventful day, even if he’d skipped a pack meeting to give the Jeep a bath.</p>
<p>Whatever, Derek didn’t seem to mind, and at least he was spending the evening with him. Had to count for something. </p>
<p>
  <strong>END. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis </p>
<p>Come chill with me on <a href="https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>